Benutzer Blog:Panda-Nin/Das Schlachtfeld dient dazu darauf zu sterben - Hayao im Interview
300px|right Der Übersetzer Asato Ikeda veröffentlicht ein Interview mit Hayao Miyazaki im The Asia-Pacific Journal. Das Interview wurde ursprünglich in Neppu, Juli 2013, veröffentlicht. Im Interview gibt Hayao seine Meinung über seine Kindheit, Japan, Krieg und Politik. Hier das Interview auf Deutsch: Ich wäre ein junger Patriot gewesen, wenn ich früher geboren wäre Ich wurde 1941 geboren, aber ich kann mich an dem Verfassungsentwurf Japans erinnern (der Entwurf entstand in 1946). Als ich ein Kind war, war ich der festen Überzeugung, dass Japan einen dummen Krieg gekämpft hat. Ich hörte aus zweiter Hand, dass die Menschen stolz davon erzählen, wie das japanische Militär schreckliche Dinge in China taten. Zugleich erfuhr ich wie Japaner schlimme Verluste im Luftkampf einstecken mussten. Nachdem ich verschiedene Sachen gehört habe, begann ich Japan sehr zu hassen; glaubte, dass in einem Land geboren zu sein, die Dummheiten macht. Der Krieg endet als ich 4 Jahre alt wurde; daher ist meine Erinnerung etwas anders als die von Isao Takahata, der 6 Jahre älter ist und als die meiner Frau, die 3 Jahre älter ist. Ich erinnere mich und habe gesehen, dass ein Luftangriff meine Stadt niederbrannte. Ich schämte mich, dass wir den Krieg verloren haben. Nach dem Krieg kamen viele Amerikaner nach Japan und viele Japaner scharren um sie, sahen sie Amerikaner mit Neugier an. Aber ich was das Kind, das sehr beschämt (o. schüchtern) die Amerikaner nach Kaugummi oder Schokolade zu fragen. Ich las viel über Krieg. Die Bücher, in meiner Kindheit, zeigen wie die Menschen sich bereuen für ihr Tun, wie die Realität des Krieges anders als wir gedacht haben oder als wir erzählt bekommen haben. Menschen haben unterschiedliche Eindrücke; nicht nur die Menschen, die an vorderste Front geschossen haben - Sie waren nie Helden des Kriegs gewesen. Sie veröffentlichen Geschichten und zeigen, dass die Radare unverlässig waren und wie alles in Katastrophe endet; trotz iherer Mühe und Opfer. Es gab keine gute Nachrichten. Hörte Geschichten der Seeleute, die treibend überlebten nachdem ihr Schiff sank. Ich glaubte, dass es ein erbärmlicher Krieg war, sogar als Kind. Später las ich Robert Atkinson Westalls Roman The Machine Gunners (1975) und verstand, was er schrieb (Westall ist in 1929 geboren). Die Protagnisten des Romans waren junge Männer in Kriegszeiten, die empört waren wie Erwachsene ihnen mit Krieg! Krieg! zujubeln, ohne die Sache ernst zu nehmen. Die Ernsthaftigkeit des Romans eröffnet den Protagonisten die Grenze zwischen ihnen selbst und der Welt. Ich denke Westfall ist älter als ich. Er starb mit 63 Jahren. Nach dem Lesen von Westfalls Buch, realisierte ich meine wahre Natur. Ich bin der Mensch, der von Leidenschaft getrieben wurde und aufhörte zu denken, dass es wichtigeres gibt als mein eigenes Leben; und dafür sollte ich mein Leben opfern. Wenn ich etwas früher geboren wäre, wäre ich ein echter Patriot gewesen. Wenn noch früher geboren wäre, hätte ich freiwillig gekämpft und auf dem Schlachtfeld umgekommen. Zu der Zeit wurde mir klar: Der Krieg/Das Schlachtfeld dient dazu darauf zu sterben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es mich glücklich macht, aber ich habe schlechte Augen. Daher konnte ich nicht freiwillig für ein Selbstmordkommando melden und vielleicht stattdessen beauftragt Propagandabilder oder -comics zu fertigen. Mein Vater stellte während dem Krieg Bauteile für Kriegsflugzeuge her Das ist meine Erinnerung aus der Kindheit. Es war nach 1944, wo die japanische Gesellschaft hysterisch wurde. Aber mein Vater war ein Realist und ein Nihillist. Ein Mensch, der sagen würde "Ich schere mich nicht um die Welt". Die Sicht der Dinge sahen ganz anders aus, wenn man ihm nur zuhörte. Mein Vater überlebte das große Erdbeben in Kanto, ein Gebiet im Sumida-Viertel, wo viele Menschen gestorben sind. Er war stolz darauf, seine leibliche Schwester an die Hand genommen zu haben und geflohen ist, wo er gerade 9 Jahre alt war. Nach dem Luftangriff auf Tokyo, schaute er nach seinen Verwandten in Tokyo. So hatte er die Folgen des Disaysters zweimal gesehen. Das Studentenleben meines Vaters ähnelt dem Vorkriegsfilm Where Now Are the Dreams of Youth? (1932) von Ozu Yasujiro. Er genießte den Moment. Während dem Krieg hilft er seinem Onkel. Er arbeitet als Chef einer Munitionsfabrik. Er leihte Geld und investierte in die Fabrik; sogar 1945 als seine Bekannte ihn stoppen wollten, die sagten "Japan wird den Krieg verlieren". Er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er dachte vielleicht, dass er nicht am Kämpfen des Kriegs teilnimmt und erwägt die Fabrik lediglich beschäftigt zu halten. Er berute nichts. Er hat keine große Aussicht. Natürlich konnte er nicht weiter auf Bestellungen für Waffen vertrauen. Er konnte Löffel aus restlichen Duralumin herstellen. Die Qualität wäre schlecht, aber es wird sich gut verkaufen, weil nach dem Krieg Menschen kaum Besitz haben. Er baut seine Firma ab und überzeugte eine Arbeitergeinschaft mitzumachen. Dann teilte er seinen Profit mit seinen Arbeitern. Im einem leeren Raum der Fabrik eröffent er eine Tanzfläche. Im ersten Jahr kamen einige, aber es stand in Kanuma, wo ein Zug von Utsunomiya kam. Nach einer Weile verließen die Kunden die Fläche und wurde abgerissen. Dann kam er nach Tokyo. Ich habe meine Mutter und Vater beim Tanzen bei der Blues-Musik gesehen. Er war überrascht, dass ich als Oberstufenschüler nicht tanzen konnte. Die Menschen sagen, dass die Wirtschaft vor dem Krieg, um 1935, schlecht waren, wegen der Großen Depression, aber es war ein Goldenes Zeitalter für die Filmindustrie. Spricht: Wenn du Arbeit und Geld hast, kannst du dich während der Deflation amüsieren. Mein Vater sagte, dass es eine gute Zeit war, aber nur für wenige Leute in Tokyo. Was glaubst du, dachte er über den Krieg? Er sagt, dass laut Stalin die Japaner keine Schuld trägt. Das war es. Ich habe oft mit ihm gestritten, dass er auch für den Krieg verantwortlich war. Aber er dachte nicht über diese Sache nach. Er war sogar mit Amerikaner befreundet, nach dem Krieg und sie zu uns eingeladen. Er sagte, dass er die USA vor Sowjetunion bevorzugen würde (Sowjetunion war damals Russland und die russischsprechende Länder. Also das heutige GUS). Ich weiß nicht, warum er die Sowjets hasste. Ich glaube er mochte die Freiheit nicht. Er war ein freier Mann. -- So das war ein Drittel des Interviews. Mehr folgt später. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag